The 74th Annual Hunger Games
by we-chase-shadows
Summary: In the 74th year of the hunger games Miss. Lily-Dale Edwards has been chosen to represent her district - District 1. Never have been trained for the games, she is frightened and unprepared. But her fellow District 1 tribute, Dean, helps her through.
1. The Reaping

**Hello Everyone,  
>This is just a little explanation as to what this story is about. In this version of the 74th Hunger Games, there are different tributes chosen from each District. Different story, but set in the amazing world that Suzanne Collins has created. Which I thank her for, reading her books was an amazing experience!<br>Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

My eyes flew open rapidly. Tears rolled down my cheeks. My heart was pounding heavily and my breaths escaped my lips in quick spurts. In confusion my eyebrows furrowed. I propped up on my elbows, searching my room. Squinting, trying to peer through the darkness. Nothing was unusual. Nothing had changed. My hands grasped some of the blanket which enveloped my thin body and clenched it in my hands. I closed my eyes and began to focus on my breathing pattern. Telling myself to calm down was quite easy. Easier than it would be for other boys and girls from other districts.

Being from District 1 left me with little worries. That's what left me so confused as to why I woke up from a nightmare. A nightmare about the reaping, which would take place this morning. There was nothing to be concerned about, nothing to be frightened of. Then why was I so scared? Maybe it's because I was one of the few girls who hadn't been training for the Hunger Games all my life. Whenever I walk to school, I see girls fighting with knives, swords, axes – various weapons. Weapons I didn't even know could exist. Weapons that shouldn't even be in our district. An axe would have a perfect use in District 6. Here in District 1? Not so much.  
>Although the men and women of Panem are never allowed train or prepare for the games, we all know that some Districts do. I find it so stupid. Why would anyone want to fight in the Hunger Games? Why would anyone ever volunteer when they have the opportunity to stay here, at home? Sure there is the fame and glory, which will eventually fade away. The citizens of the Capitol will turn their attention towards the brand new Tributes and Victor. Everyone moves on, they forget about you. If you win, you even get the luxury of living in the highly regarded 'Victor's Village'. But why risk your life for wealth? Why go through all those traumatizing experiences for material things? It never made sense to me. I don't think it ever will. But I have to hope that, that way of thinking still exists in other girl's minds. If my name is pulled out of that reaping bowl, and no one volunteers; I will have no chance.<p>

I yawned quietly and my eyes began to feel heavy. I allowed myself to lie back down. I wrapped myself up in my blanket, my mind at peace finally. My lips eventually curved into a slight smile as positive thoughts over took the negative ones. I reassured myself that I would be fine. I would be safe.

Morning arrived earlier than I hoped. I glared at myself in the large mirror. My hair tied back into a neat familiar ponytail, my light brown curls bouncing as I walked. I applied a light coat of mascara to my long eyelashes and rubbed in my foundation. I smoothed out the non-existent crinkles in my pink dress nervously. I wanted everything to be over.  
>"Lily." I heard my mother breathe behind me; I glanced at her reflection through the mirror. "You look beautiful." She smiled.<br>With all my strength a grin appeared on my lips in return. I fought back the tears. Although I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for those who will be entering the arena. The tears were of anger and of hate towards the Capitol. Why must they do this to us? We understand they are in power and control. We always have since they destroyed District 13. But making the reaping like a fancy ball, where we all have to dress up is ridiculous. We are dressing up for our death. It makes me sick. We all have to look pretty for _them_. The cameras, the Capitol and every other person who has power expects us to look prim and proper for them.  
>My mother tied a little, white, satin ribbon in my hair. I heard the loud footsteps of my father, my eyes shifted to the ground attempting to dodge his gaze.<br>"Why look at my precious little Lily-dale." My father says as his arms encircle my little frame tightly.  
>"Hi, daddy." I manage to choke out, immediately his grip loosens. I chuckle lightly, trying to look happy. I don't understand why they are so happy on a morning like this. Maybe because they know they are lucky enough to know they will most likely have their daughter at home again.<br>"You will be representing the Edward's family very well." He said quite seriously as he spun me around.  
>"I hope so." I reply, my voice rather steady.<p>

Suddenly, three quiet knocks on the door distract us all. The mood changed to a slightly darker one. I shake it off and walk towards the door, opening it with a forced smile.  
>"Why hello there. I gather that you are here to escort us all to the reaping." I greet the two Peacekeepers at my door. They nod silently in return. Effortlessly they turn on their heels and begin to walk away. My parents and I follow them closely as they take us to the Justice Building. Everyone was lining up in an orderly fashion, following the commands of Peacekeepers and Government workers. My parents give me a quick kiss on the forehead.<br>"I love you." The each whispered before they were whisked away to be seated with other parents.  
>I went through the usual process that happened every year. This was my 5th year participating in the reaping of the Hunger Games. My name has never been called once. I don't think any person whose name had been called ever even went to fight in The Hunger Games. Someone always volunteered to take their place. I guess volunteering was normal. You weren't seen as being a hero if you did volunteer; you were seen as a contender, strong competitor and great representative for your District. To me, they were all just arrogant, wanna-be-tributes who hungered for fame and fortune.<br>Everyone was organized in their lines, oldest towards the front and youngest towards the back. All eyes were on the stage as Seleta Canodeen gracefully walked on. The first thing everyone seems to notice about her is her golden hair. By 'golden' I don't mean blonde, I mean gold. Whenever the sunlight hits her hair it glistens. Her outfits are always astonishing, probably stunning in the Capitol world. To me it looked too colourful, to crazy. But that's Capitol way, isn't it?

"Hello citizens of District 1." Her preppy, upbeat voice announced. "Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"  
>Silence is all you can hear. I frowned, that's unusual. Right about now you hear most of the trained future tributes screaming, cheering, and whistling. I looked over to them. A mischievous smile was painted on all their faces, sly looks were being exchanged. A shiver ran up and down my spine.<br>Seleta shrugged it off and managed to salvage the situation with her usual little speech, which always praised the Capitol and what it has done for us. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. Immediately my hand flew up to my mouth. My eyes examined the area around me. Did anyone catch me? Are any of the Peacekeepers glaring? I looked around only to see a couple Peacekeepers holding back a few laughs. I looked up to sky, grateful for that bar of luck I was just thrown.  
>"Now as always, ladies names will be chosen out of the very <em>special<em> reaping bowl first." Seleta's voice traveled and cut through the eerie silence.  
>Her hand danced around in the bowl, catching one particular piece of paper. Her fingers gently plucked it out of the bowl. Seleta trotted over, her large, silver heels loudly hitting the ground as she walked. Seleta positioned herself in front of the microphone. Elegantly, the chosen name escaped from her rosy red lips.<br>"Lily-Dale Edwards."


	2. Get It Together

Chapter 2

I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm as all of the camera's turned to film me, except for one, which kept its aim on Seleta. I pulled my shoulders back, trying to appear confident and strong. I kept positive thoughts flowing through my mind. I kept reminding myself that someone would volunteer. Surely they don't want me to represent one of the wealthiest, most powerful Districts in Panem. I made my way up to the stage, focusing on keeping my balance. I walked up the stairs attempting to look elegant, strong and presentable. I was representing the Edwards family. My father's soothing voice echoed in my head.  
>As I reached the final step of the stairs Seleta ushered me onto a little piece of white tape marked on the stage. I looked into her eyes as she was doing so, trying to be kind. I had a feeling it wasn't working. At that moment I wasn't nervous because I was chosen, I was more nervous at the fact that I was on television. All of Panem will be seeing <em>me<em> on their screens.

"Now, are there any volunteers?" The all important question had finally been asked. Seleta smiled, waiting for someone's hand to shoot up in the air. I held back another sigh of relief.  
>I was expecting to be leaving the stage soon enough and for someone else to replace me. All I could hear was silence. I looked around at all the potential Career tributes, the slight smiles on their faces made my heart drop. I began to shake uncontrollably. My knees began to feel weak as if my legs could possibly give in at any moment in time.<p>

I wanted to scream out to them all. I wanted help. Why hasn't anyone offered to take my place? I began to nervously flatten out my dress, I smiled absent mindedly. I guess I have a bad habit. I snapped out of my dreamy mode and forced myself to look up. Seleta looked at me with a worrying expression on her face. Could it be that she felt sorry for me? I swallowed and took a deep breath as I tried to accept my fate. No one spoke up. No one volunteered. No one saved me.

"Okay then, "Seleta began, confusion thick in her voice. "On to choosing the next Tribute."  
>Seleta walked over to a separate glass bowl that held all the males names inside. I watched eagerly, trying not to look down at my parents devastating expressions.<br>Seleta walked over the large microphone once again. Slowly the once folded the piece of paper was opened.  
>"Dean Cardrope." Seleta announced.<p>

My eyes immediately found his in the crowd. I knew who he was, everyone did. Dean was the eldest son in the Cardrope family. His family was probably the wealthiest in District 1, if not, all of Panem. I saw him training for the games almost every afternoon as I traveled home from school. I recall the one and only time we met. I was walking past the 'training grounds' when I dropped all my books. He was there and helped me pick them all up. Quite a cliché I know. But we didn't look into each other's eyes and immediately fall in love, he didn't ask to take me out or for my number. Instead he grumbled on about how I should be getting home and not distracting people during their training sessions.

"Well, excuse me for accidently dropping my books -," I began to shout but stopped and wondered what his name was. "What was your name again?"  
>"Dean." He replied.<br>"Well excuse me, _Dean_." I snapped. "I apologise for ruining your little knife throwing session."  
>I snatched the books out of his large hands and began to stomp away. I stopped abruptly in the middle of the path and turned back around to face him.<br>"What's the point of you training anyway? Why would you want to volunteer and risk your own life?" I spat out in frustration, waiting patiently for his answer I stood there, motionless.  
>He opened his mouth in thought, before shutting it again. He raised an eyebrow.<br>" I will _never _volunteer." He emphasized the word. "It's because if I _do_ get chosen. I want to be prepared." He replied harshly before walking into the small training arena.

I scowled at him as he walked away. Although I was angry with him, I couldn't help thinking about his answer and how right he was. I growled and flipped my hair over my shoulder, dismissing the possibility he could be correct.  
>I kept a close watch on him as he walked up to the stage. He wasn't smiling or laughing for the cameras. He was looking as scared as I was. Dean ran his hands softly through his blonde hair, whispering something to himself. I actually felt sorry for him. Seleta held Dean by his broad shoulders and directed him onto his own little mark on the stage.<br>"Are there any volunteers?" Seleta asked the crowd one last time. I bit my lip, waiting anxiously for an answer to her question. I looked over to him; he was managing to hold it together pretty well.  
>No one answered her question once again. I was so angry and confused at the same time? So was everyone saying there was not one male citizen who wanted to become a tribute? Not one?<p>

"Well then, may I introduce the representatives and tributes of District 1 – Mr. Dean Cardrope and Miss. Lily-Dale Edwards." Every one began to applaud us politely. I smiled at them all, for the cameras of course. My body mechanically turned to face Dean. I searched his eyes for his true feelings and I saw that he was just as terrified as me. I took a deep breath and then following tradition shook my fellow tributes hand. As I looked into his eyes I felt tears beginning to well up in mine. I was in my own little world. It was at that moment I finally came to my senses. I didn't want to leave District 1, I didn't want to be a part of this manipulative game.

Before I could shout or scream I was distracted by Peacekeepers whisking us away into the sophisticated Justice Building. I entered and was greeted by a large, crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Everything else was a blur from then on. I couldn't concentrate. I shut my eyes tight, feeling myself becoming calm in the darkness that surrounded me. I kept hearing the faint sound of Seleta's cheerful voice joined by the bellowing laughs of Capitol citizens that surround Dean and I in return. I was taken to a room alone and shoved inside. I waited and wondered what was going on. It all began to make sense when my parents crashed through the door. Their arms found me and enveloped me in a warm hug.  
>"You have five minutes Miss. Edwards." The Peacekeeper commanded. I ignored his order and focused on my parents. Their sobs filled the silence of the room. I refrained myself from breaking down, that wasn't how I wanted them to remember me.<p>

"Stop, calm down." I whispered to them, I loosened myself from their grip. "Stop crying, both of you." I smiled at them. My mother caressed my cheek ever so gently, I wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. I wanted to make this five minutes last  
>"I will be fine, I promise." I said confidently, my uncertainty was hidden.<br>They both nodded in response, hiding their own doubts and fears.  
>"We know." My daddy whispered.<br>"You have no idea how much I love you guys." My voice broke; I shook my head in disbelief. How could this be happening?  
>"We love you as well buttercup. You can do this." My mother nodded, reassuring herself. Convincing herself she was correct. She always was. I looked into her emerald green eyes, the ones that look identical to mine. My father was always telling me how I have my mother's eyes. Maybe whenever he looks at her, he can be reminded of me. I was comforted by the thought.<br>"Time's up." A man waltzed in and grabbed my parents by the arm as if it was the easiest thing in the world to drag them away.  
>"No!" I shrieked, I reached out for them. A tear escaped and began making its way down my petite face. "I love you both, always." I choked as the doors slammed behind them. I was left to be alone in the cold room.<p>

All I could do was stare at the ground; my arms were crossed over my chest. I hugged myself; I was yearning to be comforted and told that everything was going to be alright. That everything would go back to normal and it was all just one huge nightmare. But we all knew it wasn't going to end like that. It was never going to.


	3. Understanding

Chapter 3

I finally felt as if I was alone, as if I could think clearly without being interrupted. Of course it was too good to be true. The heavy, wooden doors in front of me opened. I sighed in frustration, I looked up.  
>"Hello, hello, hello!" Seleta sung happily, her hands clapped together as her ginger colored eyes examined me.<br>"Hello." I replied, rather grimly.  
>Immediately Seleta frowned, she looked around. Anger was apparent on her pretty little features. I felt a pang of guilt.<br>"I am sorry, I really am." It wasn't her fault I got chosen. "But –"  
>"I know." She cut me off. All of bubbly attitude had disappeared, it was as if the Capitol mask had been removed and I was talking to the real person underneath.<br>"Don't worry, I was expecting someone to volunteer too. I am so sorry about the situation you are in." She apologized, but somehow it didn't feel authentic.

I looked to the ground immediately, "I don't need to hear your apolo-"  
>Her long silver, glittered covered nail had just appeared under my chin. She lifted up my head and looked into my eyes.<br>"Don't look down, you look self-conscious. Stay confident whenever you are in the public eye." She ordered. "I know you may not believe me about this, but I am here to support you. I am now your friend."  
>"Of course." I nodded. Seleta smiled graciously.<br>"Good! Now we better take you to the train, Dean is already waiting." Her bubbly persona had arrived once again. I felt as if she wanted to sweep all of the hard conversations under the matt and avoid them. With this one, she got what she wanted.

I walked alongside her in silence. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to have a conversation. I focused on where I was, where I was going and what was happening. I had just been chosen to represent District 1 in The Hunger Games, I will fight for survival and kill others to win these games. Most likely I will die. I will die a violent, maybe slow, excruciating death. This death will be shown to everyone living in Panem, even my family.  
>"Oh, God." I whispered to myself in horror, my hand rested on my forehead as thoughts were running through my mind. When I looked up the train appeared in my view. As I came closer the door opened automatically. I stood there for a moment, pondering on whether I could make a run for it.<br>"You won't have a chance." That was all Seleta said before she glided onto the train that was waiting to take us to the Capitol.  
>Without hesitation I stumbled onto the train. It was quite an amazing little set up. I went and sat down on the velvet covered chair next to Dean. Chandeliers illuminated the train, trays of endless sweets and chocolates were set up on the table.<br>"I am sure this isn't too much of a surprise or treat for you two." Seleta says, "But for people from the poorer Districts, such as 12, this can be seen as heaven on Earth! Enjoy." She parted from us with a smile before she grabbed a chocolate filled croissant and left.

I rubbed the velvet which heavily coated the chair. I was hoping the smooth, silky feeling would comfort me. But the red velvet just kept reminding me of blood. Dean and I sat there in silence for a while. It wasn't really awkward because we were both busy thinking, both distracted by our own internal issues. Finally I heard him speak. His voice was soothing, a lot more comforting if you compare my response to the chair. Maybe I just needed to talk to someone, someone who understood what I was going through.  
>"Excuse me? I didn't quite get that." I said sweetly with a smile, I put the thought of our first unpleasant meeting out of my mind.<br>"Oh, sorry. I said hi." Dean chuckled, he paused before continuing. "I am really sorry about the last time I ran into you.."  
>"It's fine, I understand your point now anyway." I looked down at my hands and began to twiddle my thumbs. "You were right; you're prepared and look at me." I shrugged my shoulders.<br>"Why didn't anyone volunteer?" I asked him, it was meant to be rhetorical. I never expected him to know the answer.  
>"Uh – I.." Dean stuttered, his eyes shifting around the room avoiding eye contact.<br>"You know don't you?" I asked him curiously, I waited for an answer. "Well?"

He continued to stay silent, all I could hear was both of our heavy breathing patterns.  
>"Dean." I whispered desperately, "Tell me."<br>"We all had a plan and –"  
>"<em>We?<em>" I shouted out. "You were a part of this?"  
>"Calm down, let me explain. All of us.."<br>"Who is _us_?" I asked sternly.  
>"Us, the people who trained for the games. We all decided we wouldn't volunteer this year."<br>"Why not?" My voice broke as I asked the question.  
>"Because we thought it would be fun to watch 'inexperienced fools to die in the arena'." He threw his hands up in the air, slightly mocking what his friends must have said. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, his vibrant blue eyes locked with mine.<p>

I scoffed at his remark. "Am I an inexperienced fool?" I asked, my voice laced with anger.  
>Dean shook his head, "Of course not."<br>"Then why did no one volunteer Dean? God damn it!" I broke down; I buried my face in my hands. Finally I let it all out.  
>"Lily –" Dean began to speak, he sounded sympathetic.<br>"No, it isn't your fault. I know it isn't. I just never thought I would end up _here_." I wiped the tears away, I had to stay strong. "I thought because of where I was from I would never end up in this situation."  
>"I know, but if it helps I am here for you. We are a team, in this together."<br>"Why? What's the point of being a team? Only one comes out alive, remember?" I pointed out. Suddenly there was a long pause, he couldn't come up with a lie or dodge the question to get himself out of this one. So instead he dropped his wall or protection and answered honestly.  
>"Well I need someone to believe in, don't I?" Was all he said before I pulled him close in my arms.<p>

He sat there motionless, not sure of what to do. I rested on his shoulder; I just needed someone to comfort me. Finally I felt him embrace me in return.  
>"It's okay, everything is going to be fine. I promise." Dean whispered in my ear.<br>_We all knew it wasn't going to end like that. It was never going to.  
><em>My previous thoughts echoed in my head, my lips parted as I was ready to reply with that exact sentence. Instead I shut my mouth and nodded. What was the point of saying something so negative and stupid right now?  
>"Of course it will." I lied.<p>

We just sat there for a while in each other's arms before I pulled away. I heard one of the doors that connected our carriage with another open swiftly. I saw a young, handsome man make his way into our carriage. I recognized him, but I was quite puzzled because couldn't remember where. His blonde hair was cropped short, he had chocolate brown eyes and he was built rather well.  
>"Do I have a pair of love birds ?" The man asked with a crooked grin. I was about to snap back at him with a smart answer before Dean rose from his seat.<br>"Are you Gloss?" Dean asked.  
>"Yes, I am young man. I am here to be your mentor."<br>That's it! That's where I remembered him, he was the winner of the 67th Hunger Games. I remember watching him on TV when I was young girl. I remember the exact moment when he became a victor. It was the last brutal fight between him and another Career from District 2. Gloss was quite handy with a knife and slit the fellow contender's throat wide open. Gloss dropped the knife to the ground in silence and vigorously threw one of his fists in the air. He began to chant about how we was the champion, the victor. I believe he was one of the few who were never traumatized by the games. Who knows though? Maybe there are hidden scars that can time never be heal.

"Hi, my name is Dean. It's so nice to meet you." Dean held his hand out to shake and Gloss grasped it warmly with a bright smile.  
>"Nice to meet you too."<br>"I am Lily-Dale, but you can just call me Lily for short." I introduced myself with a small wave.  
>"Well you can both call me Gloss. Now I am not here to pamper you, or here to tell you that everything is going to be peachy, because it's not. There is a high chance that you are going to die in that arena, and there is nothing I can <em>really <em>do about it."

My smile quickly disappeared, I felt myself becoming irritated as if my time was being wasted. And at these moments time is very precious to me as I have little of it left.  
>"Then what are you even doing here?" I growled with venom thick through my voice. I wasn't going to sit here and let anyone speak to me like that.<br>Gloss began to laugh, his smile genuine and his hands then delved into his suit pockets.  
>"I am here to make that high chance a slim chance and prevent you both from dying at all costs."<p> 


End file.
